Jealousy
by KairiMisty
Summary: Tifa and Cloud are hanging out together when they see a woman with big assets walking past them, and the barmaid notices Cloud staring at that spot of the random woman. What would she do?


Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters or this game.

A prompt I was given on Tumblr to write;

Tifa and Cloud are hanging out together when they see a woman with big assets walking past them, and the barmaid notices Cloud staring at that spot of the random woman. What would she do?

* * *

It had been a while since they had spent some quality time together, what with the events which had occurred in the past and then the whole Geostigma pandemic, it had been extremely difficult to just have a catch up. Once Cloud's stigma had been cured along with Denzel's, he decided to move back into the Seventh Heaven to try his hand at finally being in a real family instead of running away and wallowing in his guilt all the time. The bartender was proud of him to try and move on with his life and live a happier future, he was certainly deserving of it after all he had been through in his life.

Seeing as the children were at Barret's for the weekend, the brawler decided to take it upon herself to ask the blonde warrior if he would like to join her for some lunch at a new café which had just recently opened downtown in Edge. The city was finally managing to pull itself together and with a splash of paint and colour, along with people planting things to brighten up the place, the whole community was starting to have a different aspect; Edge was finally at peace and healing it's wounds from the past.

A couple of weeks ago, the two fighters had had a conversation about where their relationship stood and despite everything they had gone through in the past, they both agreed to try something out, start a fresh and take it slow—it was something that they would both have to become accustomed to but already the atmosphere in the house was happier and lighter now the two had made their relationship official.

After getting changed into a small summer dress and a cardigan, she allowed her hair to stay loose around her shoulders like always and made her way downstairs with a smile tracing her lips—Cloud was already ready, changed from his usual attire into something a lot more casual, he gave her a half smile; something which she was getting used to. Sure, it wasn't a full beam or a grin but she would take what he could give her for now. They were working on it together and she would be as patient as possible if it meant for him to be happy and comfortable. Scratching her head nervously as she stood in the middle of the tavern, she gave him a shy smile, quietly apologising for taking so long before they both made their way out of the door and to the new restaurant type place.

Once there, they sat down at an outside table and waited for the waitress to come and take their orders they sat in a comfortable silence, simply basking in the summer sun which blazed down on them both, tanning their pale skins. Idle chit chat from tables around them and laughter and joy from passers-by down the street who were shopping or having family day outings made the air around them that much more relaxing. A young woman waitress came to take their order, a subtle smile directed towards the male of the table which didn't go unnoticed by the ravenette but she chose to ignore it, she was just being silly, however, on further inspection, she couldn't help but notice the woman's assets and how she was almost surpassing her own. Tifa had never actually seen the point of jealously within another woman, she had always thought everyone was beautiful in their own way but the way Cloud was actually _smiling_ and **_laughing_** along with her, she couldn't help but feel that twist of envy towards the stunning woman before her.

After their orders had been taken down, she gave another secret smile towards the delivery boy before stalking off to retrieve their food and drinks; another stab of jealously coursing through the fighter's veins but she knew she needed to shake it off, she was being utterly ridiculous.

"So, Cloud. How's the delivery business going?" She tried to make conversation with him to get her mind off of what she just saw.

"Huh? Sorry Teef, what did you say?" He shook his head and turned his focus back on her from where it had previously been; staring at the girl who was now taking orders from another table.

_Just calm down, Tifa. There is nothing to be jealous of, he's just a man. Men do this, right? Even women do. There's no harm in it. You've both confirmed your feelings for each other and are now together so, just don't be jealous._ She chanted in her mind as she gave him a smile and repeated her question, but before she could even get an answer, little miss sunshine and smiles was over with their order, placing it down in front of them and giving Strife a flirty giggle who only blushed and turned away in return, a smile gracing his lips.

As soon as she left, Tifa glowered at him but it was paid no attention to as his eyes travelled to the backside of the waitress who was now retreating back into the café with a now empty tray. She could practically feel the steam coming out of her ears. Wasn't this supposed to be time together? You know, Tifa and Cloud… Cloud and Tifa. Not Cloud, Tifa and some bimbo's ass. As she snapped her fingers in front of the twenty-five year old's face and received no answer, she held back her scream. The gloves were coming out.

There, she felt much better.


End file.
